


After the Wrath

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of whump, But only so Obi-Wan rests properly, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Slightly dubious clone morality, The medic uses more of the good drugs than necessary for longer than necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan has been rescued. Now he has to recover. The clones have concerns.Sequel to Wrath and Ruin
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	After the Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up to [Wrath and Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744137) .
> 
> It covers these Whumptober prompts:  
> No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL  
>  ~~Chronic Pain | Hypothermia |~~ **Infection**  
>  No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR  
>  ~~Intubation | Emergency Room |~~ **Reluctant Bedrest**

CWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan was warm when he woke. That was the first thing he noticed. Maybe Cody coming to rescue him hadn’t been a dream? He slowly opened his eyes.

No. Not a dream, because Cody was right there in a chair beside him, fast asleep. 

He was safe.

Sleep pulled him back under.

CWCWCWCW

“The wound on his leg has gotten infected. We’re treating it, but the best thing for him is to stay on bedrest. You _know_ how well he handles that,” Bones said in irritation.

Cody did know. Their General was infamous for his desire to quickly leave medical. 

“I’ll try to wrangle him into resting,” the Commander assured.

“It’ll need to be more than that, sir. The notes from General Skywalker are clear about the effects of the Force suppression collar. Coupled with the injuries and the infection, he’s in for a rough time of it. I’m warning you now, we will flat out sedate him if we have to,” Bone told him. “Or keep him on the heavy pain meds to keep him more subdued.”

“Do what you have to do for his health and recovery. I’ll deal with it if he doesn’t like it,” Cody said.

CWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan wasn’t in pain but he did feel a little...floaty and fuzzy. Ah. The “good drugs” then. He frowned when he saw Cody wasn’t there. He found it difficult to concentrate but managed to reach out and find his Commander’s mind. Cody’s mind was so strong, and he just radiated _careconcerndevotioncare_ into the Force. It always made him feel safe. His Commander was a pillar of support, always at his side. A part of him wanted nothing more than to burrow into the warmth of his blankets and huddle inside the strong protection of Cody’s mind while he felt so unlike himself. Cody would take care of him; he was sure of it.

He smiled when he felt his Commander coming closer.

“You’re awake,” Cody said in surprise as he entered the private room Obi-Wan was in. 

“Mostly,” the Jedi said with a sleepy, slightly dopey smile.

Cody’s smile in return was so soft but edged with concern. 

“Maybe try to get some more sleep?” the clone encouraged.

Obi-Wan hesitated as he considered what he wanted. 

“Stay?”

Worry spiked through Cody’s Force presence and it almost made the Jedi reconsider his request.

“Of course, sir,” the Commander assured, but there was a hesitation in him that made Obi-Wan frown.

“If you have things you need to be doing, Cody, please tell me. I... want you here, but I know you have duties. Especially with me so useless at the moment.” 

Sadness radiated from the clone at those words. Obi-Wan was so _tired and hazy_ he couldn’t understand what was going through the other’s mind.

“There is absolutely nowhere else I need to be. I’ll be right here as long as you need me. I can work and stay with you. And you’re not _useless_ , you’re injured. We were lucky to get you back,” Cody said vehemently.

Obi-Wan settled back down. With his dear Commander’s comforting presence so close, he was asleep within moments.

CWCWCWCWCW 

Cody was startled from his work by shifting on the General’s bed. He didn’t need the Force to realize the Jedi was dreaming and it wasn’t pleasant. His voice seemed to calm the other man a little, so he risked a touch. The hand gripping at his wrist had been a surprise, but he didn’t fight it. The General calmed back into a relaxed sleep, but the hand didn’t release Cody’s wrist. He didn’t want to _disturb_ the sleeping Jedi. So he carefully maneuvered himself down onto the bed beside the General. He was glad he had taken his armor off once he had realized he’d be camping out in MedBay overnight.

He had been horizontal for only a matter of seconds when his beloved Jedi curled close. Cody hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around the man. The way the General practically melted into his arms and chest made Cody’s heart ache. He wished it was something that happened while his General was awake.

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan finally felt truly warm after being cold for so long in that cell. He knew there were at least four soft blankets tucked around him. But that didn’t explain the furnace at his front. He slowly opened an eye and realized what had happened. 

Somehow, Cody ended up on the bed with him and his beloved Commander was holding him in those wonderful, strong arms of his. To Obi-Wan’s still hazy mind, it felt so right. So _safe._ Nothing could hurt or even threaten him as long as he was in Cody’s arms. He could rest and recover safely.

He just let out a soft, happy little sound and snuggled just a bit closer to Cody and let himself drift back to sleep. 

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody barely left his General’s side for the duration of his stay in MedBay. He also ended up cuddling him more than once. The Jedi rested better when Cody lay down with him. He told himself it was ok to do, that his General _needed_ the sleep to recover.

It got harder to justify the cuddling when the General was awake, but the man seemed to want it even then. The one time he said anything, the response had been a simple “you’re warm”. Bones assured him their General’s body temperature was back to where it should be, but after his experience it wasn’t surprising for the man to want to seek out warmth. So Cody offered what comfort he could and accepted the affection he knew the Jedi wouldn’t normally give. He was always cuddlier after doses of painkillers. Cody tried to tell himself this was ok, that they were doing the right things to make sure the General recovered.

It didn’t stop him from feeling guilty for enjoying the feeling of having his beloved Jedi in his arms. He only hoped the Jedi would forgive him, once he knew what Cody had done.

CWCWCWCW 

Obi-Wan hated the forced inactivity. But the worry from his men was _worse._ His capture had rattled them, badly. So he made himself follow their strict rest orders and tried to ease their worries.

But it was _hard_ to do nothing for so long when there was still a war going on. Poor Cody, having to shoulder so much of the burden. The man had to do his own job, plus his General’s plus deal with a needy Jedi who wanted him close. He resolved to find a way to make this up to the man later.

It felt like an eternity before Obi-Wan was deemed fit to leave MedBay and return to his own quarters. He didn’t think Bones believed his assurances that he would take it easy and continue to rest.

That was probably fair. He would do his best to rest, but he couldn’t leave Cody to do the work of two for longer than he already had.

Sitting at a desk wasn’t _that_ strenuous.

But perhaps one more night of rest first was a good idea. It would make the men worry less.

CWCWCWCW 

The following afternoon Obi-Wan had had all the “rest” he could handle. He went to his office with the intention of just doing some correspondence or approving requisitions. He had been in his office less than half an hour when Cody arrived.

“I’m taking it easy,” the Jedi said without preamble, hoping to avoid a scolding.

“I do hope so, sir. I would hate to see you undo all the medics’ hard work,” the Commander said, voice light.

But it was clear from his stance that something was…off.

“Cody, is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked carefully.

“It’s best that we talk about the situation, General,” Cody said, tone neutral. 

The Jedi blinked. Was there something he hadn’t yet been made aware of?

“I’m not sure I understand, Commander.” 

“You were in MedBay for a week, sir.”

“Yes, I was. I was surprised they insisted on me staying so long, but given the strength of the painkillers they were giving me, I must have been worse off than I thought,” Obi-Wan said.

The clone stiffened further.

“I take full responsibility for what happened, General. I gave the order to keep you more heavily medicated than strictly necessary. There was concern for your recovery if you overdid it and I made the decision on how to handle it without your agreement or consent. I took advantage of your state and I betrayed your trust. I accept whatever consequences you deem fit,” Cody said, posture rigid, eyes fixed on a point above his General’s shoulder.

He didn’t regret choosing the path the medics thought best for their General’s recovery. But he hated himself for taking advantage of the situation and enjoying his General’s affection so much, affection he knew would never have been given under normal circumstances. He would accept whatever punishment his General ordered. Even if it meant losing his rank and position...or worse...he would not argue it. 

Obi-Wan was a bit startled. He was surprised Cody had taken that step, but there was no denying his heart had been in the right place. There was no malice in the decision, no intention to cause harm. Only a desire to protect. And Cody had been with him near constantly. The Jedi realized that his Commander must have felt it necessary to stay close after giving an order that made him more vulnerable. That was so Cody. Always, always, looking after him. He probably _should_ be angry, but it was hard to muster that in the face of the genuine care and devotion coming from his beloved Commander in waves. 

“Oh, Cody,” Obi-Wan said softly. He closed the distance between them. “I’m not angry with you. You did not betray my trust. You took care of me.”

He gently reached out and cupped his Commander’s cheek. The tension radiating from his beloved Commander made his heart ache.

“Sir?”

“I could have fought through the drugs, Cody. The Force is a useful tool for that. But I didn’t even try because I could feel _you._ I could feel your warmth and care and it made me feel safe enough to relax and let my body heal as it needed. If either of us owes an apology, it is me. I asked too much of you and for that I am deeply sorry,” the Jedi said, voice sad.

Cody couldn’t let his General feel guilty, not for that.

“I didn’t mind,” he offered. Paused before hesitantly adding, “I liked it. Liked that you let me take care of you and comfort you.”

Obi-Wan gently ran his thumb along Cody’s cheek. He could feel the clone relaxing under his hand.

“I think we have a few things to talk about. Why don’t we go back to my quarters and talk. We are less likely to be interrupted there. What do you think?” 

“I think that sounds like a good plan.”

CWCWCWCW

A long conversation followed about feelings and desires and needs. They both allowed themselves to be incredibly honest and vulnerable with each other. It was a difficult conversation, but Cody would never regret it. 

He looked down at his beloved, tucked into his side and fast asleep. It was wonderful, having his Jedi with him like that when he was fully aware and doing it by choice. They decided to take their time, to see where things would lead. 

Cody looked forward to it.

CWCWCWCW


End file.
